GONE - JIN
by Huang Mir
Summary: No Summary, MV Jin- Gone "CHENMIN version".


**"Gone"**

**Cast : Kim Jong Dae, Kim Min Seok**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

* * *

Suara deru mobil terdengar dihalaman rumah seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang memang saat ini sedang mengajarkan piano pada anak didiknya yang bernama Kim Jong Dae. Laki-laki paruh baya yang menggunakan kacamata itu memang sudah tahu siapa yang datang, jadi Ia hanya membiarkan itu dan beberapa pelayan lelaki membukakan pintu yang ditumpangi oleh sang majikan, gadis cantik berambut panjang cokelat dan bergelombang keluar dari mobil hitam mengkilap itu, dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri dibibir manisnya Ia berjalan mengabaikan bungkukan sang pelayan lelaki, namun Ia tetap tersenyum meskipun ayahnya tidak menyukai senyuman itu..

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, Jong Dae menatap gadis itu yang berjalan dihadapannya karena ruangan yang Ia pakai sekarang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman rumah milik sang guru les.

TAK

"Apa yang kau lihat?" ucap sang guru, Jong Dae terkejut lalu melanjutkan latihan pianonya lagi dengan pikiran yang terus menuju pada gadis cantik yang selalu tersenyum tadi.

Jong Dae mengeluarkan sebutir pil putih dari wadahnya, diam-diam matanya melirik pada gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Namun lagi, gadis cantik itu hanya tersenyum dengan lembutnya, Ia bingung kenapa gadis itu tidak menatapnya juga seperti Ia menatap gadis itu.

"Waktunya anda pulang, Tuan Jong Dae" ucap seorang supir pada Jong Dae yang sedang asyik menatap gadis itu

"Aish, jangan ganggu aku" ucap Jong Dae, namun sang supir masih bersih kekeuh untuk membawanya pulang.

_Keesokan harinya, masih sama.._

Saatnya jam untuk Jong Dae berangkat kerumah sang guru piano, beberapa pelayan lelaki membungkuk padanya dan memberi hormat, Jong Dae membalas bungkukan sipelayan.

Saat ia melewati ruangan yang memang terlihat jika dari luar, Ia mendengar suara sang guru memaki seseorang yang dilihatnya adalah gadis yang kemarin.

"Harusnya kau melakukannya seperti ini, dasar bodoh!" ucap kejam sang guru, gadis itu menunduk sedih, kemudian tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh mangkuk kecil berisi permen rasa, bermaksud ingin mengambilnya.. Ia meraba-raba lantai yang ia pijak berusaha menemukan permen rasa kesukaannya itu.

Jong Dae menatap lekat gerak gerik gadis itu, Ia terkejut karena gadis cantik yang selalu tersenyum itu ternyata buta...

"Dia.. buta? Dia tidak bisa menemukan permen itu" tanya Jong Dae pada pelayan lelaki, pelayan lelaki itu hanya mengisyaratkan Jong Dae untuk diam dengan cara menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir.

Gadis itu memainkan asal piano dihadapannya, namun suara dentingan piano itu berubah menjadi berirama ketika Ia juga merasakan seseorang menduduki bangku disampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar suara dentingan berirama dari tuts piano itu, mendengar ada yang ganjil dari suara piano itu sang ayah mendekati gadis yang tersenyum itu, namun Ia tidak mendapatkan siapa-siapa kecuali anaknya yang buta yang tengah mencoba memainkan piano dihadapannya...

Jong Dae menatap gadis disampingnya ini dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri dibibir kucing miliknya, namun..

"Ah!" Jong Dae memegang dada sebelah kirinya, dengan cepat Ia memakan satu pil obat yang selalu dibawanya. Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara yang Ia yakin berasal dari lelaki disampingnya ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya walaupun dia tidak menatap namja tampan ini, tapi dapat Jong Dae ketahui kalau gadis ini khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, cobalah memakan permen ini" ucap Jong Dae sembari menyuapkan permen bulat berwarna merah dihadapan Gadis itu

"Ayo buka mulutmu.. Aaa~~" ucap Jong Dae, gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan Jong Dae memasukkan permen itu kedalam mulut gadis itu dengan lembut, dan hal yang membuat Jong Dae senang adalah.. jari telunjuknya yang ia sengaja sentuhkan pada bibir gadis itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, hari ini Jong Dae berencana untuk mengajak gadis yang diketahuinya bernama Min Seok itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya, hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Jong Dae berjalan dan mengintip untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Dirasanya aman, ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk bermaksud memberitahu Min Seok namun, Ia bahkan baru ingat kalau Min Seok tidak dapat melihat. Mereka duduk disebuah bangku cokelat dengan saling berhadapan, Min Seok mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Jong Dae dan merabanya secara perlahan, dan Jong Dae menikmati itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Jong Dae membawa salah satu tangan Min Seok untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya..

Jong Dae merubah raut wajahnya, sakit itu kembali menyerangnya... Tangan kirinya merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengambil obat yang selalu ia bawa namun.. dua orang lelaki membawa Jong Dae dengan paksa dan menjatuhkan obatnya keatas rumput dihalaman itu.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Jong Dae memberontak, Ia masih ingin bersama gadis manisnya.

Min Seok meraba-raba rumput dibawahnya, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari tangan lelaki bersuara indah itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Min Seok menegakkan tubuhnya.. meluruskan tangannya untuk menemukan lelaki yang tadi bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Jong Dae tidak menemuinya, sudah lama pula Ia menggenggam obat dalam wadah tabung itu ditangannya, kemanapun Ia bawa.. berharap sang lelaki menemuinya kembali.

"_aku duduk, aku diam, aku tidur dan aku sedang tidak melakukan apapun, aku selalu ingat dirimu... kemana kau? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Secepat itukah? Kemana kau? Aku merindukanmu"_

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Min Seok menegakkan dirinya dan membiarkan pelaku membuka pintu melanjutkan aksinya.

Bunyi dentingan tuts yang berirama merdu terdengar ditelinganya, Ia tersenyum.. Ia yakin kalau itu adalah Jong Dae.

Dentingan masih terdengar, hingga akhirnya... suara yang menandakan kalau tuts ditekan dengan bersamaan terdengar ditelinganya. Ayah Min Seok menundukkan kepalanya melepaskan kacamatanya, terharu karena mendengar mainan piano Jong Dae sangat mengharukan, dan dia juga mendapatkan kabar kalau Jong Dae sudah... meninggal.

Min Seok terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum ketika mendengar suara dentingan tuts berirama kembali ke indera pendengarannya, Ia menangis bahagia.. kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan senyuman manis terpatri dibibirnya.

Ayah Min Seok melanjutkan mainan piano Jong Dae yang terhenti, tak ingin membuat Min Seok sedih. Sementara disana, Jong Dae tengah dibawa oleh pelayan lelaki menuju mobilnya untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

"_aku akan selalu mengingatmu, walaupun engkau pergi jauh dari hidupku.. tapi ingatlah, kau adalah yang terakhir dalam hidupku..." – Kim Jong Dae_

"_aku akan menunggumu... bagaimanapun juga..." – Kim Min Seok_

.

.

.

END

_Fanfiction ChenMin pertama, semoga suka^^_

_Fanfic Taoris yang "Love" lagi dalam proses, lagi sibuk sama ujian praktek nih -_- doain supaya lancar ya~~_

REVIEW


End file.
